Turn Your Head
by IsolatedWilderness
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is head over heels for Natsu Dragneel. He is everything she wants in a boyfriend. Funny, kind, caring, loyal and so, so much more. Well, of course, smartness would be nice too but then Natsu wouldn't be Natsu. But how can Lucy get him to look at her as more than a friend if he won't even turn his head her way? NaLu. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I am IsolatedWilderness, with this new story. I am also currently working on another story, which is NaLu as well. Please check it out! And leave a review!**

 _Chapter 1- Why_

Lucy pushed the door open, readying herself for the inevitable fighting between Gray and Natsu. She entered, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the flying bottle, chair or table, whichever furniture was unlucky enough to get in the way of the fight. Instead, she was met with a deafening silence. Lucy cracked her eyes open. There was no Gray and Natsu fighting, or Happy to tease her. There was no Erza scolding Natsu or Gray for their childish behavior. They weren't here.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened at the realization. Mirajane Strauss cheerfully waved at her behind the counter, beckoning her to come and sit down. Lucy complied, walking over. She slouched on the chair, curiously looking around for the two trouble makers and Titania. Mirajane quietly observed this, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Lucy, they have gone on a… job." Mirajane said tentatively.

"Oh." Was the strained answer she received. Lucy stood up.

"Okay then. I will go on a solo mission." Lucy said. Mirajane watched helplessly as Lucy strode over to the board and gazed around for a suitable job. She had to respect Lucy's decision. Soon enough, Lucy picked a solo job that was not too hard and had a good pay. She placed the paper down in front of Mirajane, who signed the flyer.

"Good luck." Mirajane whispered, truly sympathetic for the Celestial mage. She sullenly began to polish the glasses.

Lucy balanced carefully along the side of the canal, shaking off the warnings from the people on the boats. When she reached her home, she pulled out the key and stuck it inside the hole. The lock clicked open and Lucy entered. She went straight to her room.

The tough and uncaring façade she had put up crumbled, and tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks, dripping down on her bed. She quietly stifled the sobs that threatened to break out and burrowed into the covers. Layla Heartfillia would not have wanted her daughter crying like a pitiful creature. Lucy wiped her tears and grabbed her bag. She started to pack for the trip, which was situated at Shirotsume town, where she and Natsu had stolen the book 'Daybreak'. **(A/N: I think that was right.)** She secured her Gate keys safely onto her belt and did the same with her whip, Fleuve d'etoiles. She hoisted the bag onto her back and stepped through the door once again.

Lucy looked at the passing scenery on the way to Shirotsume town, when really she was consumed in her thoughts. Her thoughts consisted of: Natsu, Natsu, Team Natsu, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Natsu and lastly, love. She imagined how it would be like if Natsu actually looked at her in a _different_ way. Lucy shook her head as if to banish this thought.

Not now. Natsu can be thought about _after_ the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! IsolatedWilderness is back with a new chapter! As usual, please leave a review! Oh, and check out my other story, Let's Play Hangman! Now, I am going to start doing disclaimers. I'm not sure if you're supposed to do it, so whatever!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Now, without further ado, let us proceed to the story!**

 _Chapter 2- Seriously_

She left the station and headed for the address that was written there. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Okay. Let's do this.

She braced herself, but she didn't know why. What was she expecting? It wasn't this. An old woman trotted up to her.

"Um. Hi?" Lucy cringed. She didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Hello. You are the one who accepted the request?" The woman's voice was fragile and brittle, one that seemed like it would crack and break (metaphorically speaking) at any moment.

"Yes. I would like some further information, please."

"So, the request is to slay a beast that has been ravaging our town. This monster has currently…killed 2 people, and we would very much like it to be gone. The most recent sighting of it is in the forest next to our town. It probably inhabits a cave or suchlike. The reward will be funded by me. That's all." **(A/N: I can't remember if there was or wasn't a forest… Just go with the flow, okay peoplez?)**

"So all I have to do is kill this thing?"

"I thought we established that already." Lucy nodded and swept away. She stepped outside and scrutinized her surroundings. The town to her right and a clearing to her left. And up front…

The forest.

Lucy walked slowly towards the forest. There was barely any sound. No birds, no rustling that indicated an animal was there. Just the trickling of a nearby stream. Lucy shivered, this was creepy. Oh, how nice it would be if Natsu was here to encourage her and stay by her side.

Lucy was jarred out of her… thoughts about Natsu. She swiftly got out her whip and activated it. The magic whip sputtered and when out. Lucy stared stupidly at it, astonished. There was no way that it could fail! It was from the Celestial World, after all. It was then she heard a loud CRACK!

Lucy swiveled her head in the direction of the sound. She saw a massive, blobby, yucky, slimy thing emerge from the undergrowth. She involuntarily cringed, looking disgustedly at the monster. She saw an aura pulsing around the demon. That must be it! The aura was nullifying her magic coming from the whip! **(A/N : I know, I know, just go with it again!** **J** **)**

She started running blindly away from the monster, turning around once in a while to check how far it was behind her. She screeched to a stop- there was a cliff, with long, long drop. Lucy shuddered. She didn't even want to know how long the drop was. She looked up and saw the creature charging towards her, building up momentum. She gazed from the cliff to the monster, the cliff to the monster…

Eureka! She could jump out of the way when the monster reaches the cliff, which would then result in it falling, due to the momentum that it was building up. And she would be safe. Lucy sighed. She was such a genius!

Lucy readied herself to leap as far as she can. She focused on the monster and JUMPED! She sailed to the side of the thing and turned around to see in time the monster fall of the cliff. She pumped her fist in the air and whooped. It echoed around the forest, leaving a hollow feeling in her heart. If only Team Natsu was here… if only _Natsu_ was here.

Lucy walked towards the client's house. She knocked.

"Enter." The voice was short and clipped, nothing like the frail voice from before.

Lucy opened the door, eliciting a crreeeaak from it. She stepped inside, greeted by the old lady from before. Nothing seemed off, but what was with the young, shot and clipped 'Enter' from before?

"I got rid of the monster."

"Good, good. Shall I give you the reward money?"

"Hai." Lucy replied, trying to not seem too eager for the money. She did need it, though, to pay her rent as usual.

"Here you go." The woman turned around and was holding a sack. It was bulging, and it seemed like it was… moving?

Just what was in this sack?

 **Is it a new danger approaching for Lucy? Or is it just a mistake?**

 **Please leave a review, saying how bad or good it was, or just constructive criticism! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of 'Turn Your Head'! Once again, please leave reviews!**

 **Before I introduce our fantastic guest, let me do the disclaimer.**

 **I, IsolatedWilderness, do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise… well, you see… NALU, GRUVIA AND GALE PAIRINGS WOULD BE IN THE EPISODES!**

 **Okay, now, let's introduce our new guest today… *drum roll***

 **LUCY DRAG- HEARTFILLIA! *I totally didn't mean to say Dragneel! Nope, definitely not!***

 **Lucy: Hey, minna. And don't wake me up so early next time! Or I swear, I will perform my practiced and perfected Lucy Kick on you! The one that can even send Natsu running away!**

 **IsolatedWilderness: …**

 **Lucy: Hello…?**

 **Lucy: Hey, IsolatedWilderness, are you there? Hello?**

 **IsolatedWilderness: …**

 **Lucy: Well, it seems that IsolatedWilderness has run away! So… what should I do?**

 **Lucy: *Walks away awkwardly***

 _Chapter 3- Oh Natsu, what will you do_

Lucy stared at the sack, and the longer she did, the more it seemed to her like it was squirming, making her stomach squirm and twist as well. Lucy reached out hesitantly for the bag, and the old lady thrust it into her hands. She hurriedly said "Bye." To the lady and restrained herself from running outside. Lucy walked as calmly as she could to the door and opened it, stepping outside.

Lucy noticed it was getting dark, and knew instantly that she was in danger of missing her train. She sprinted as fast as she could to the train station, narrowly missing the consequence of waiting for another hour. Lucy went into the carriage, lugging the fairly heavy bag with her. She sat down on one of the seats and made herself comfortable, soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Team Natsu minus Lucy were causing a ruckus, Natsu being energized from the successful mission and Gray, being the competitive guy he is, had taken it upon himself to try to quiet Natsu down. And, well, what would you expect? Gray and Natsu started fighting, of course.

Erza looked around the guild hall and felt that something was amiss. Her heart told her mind that something was missing, something important to not only her, but Team Natsu, the guild. She made her way to Mirajane Strauss, who was happily chatting to her not-'dead'-anymore sister, Lisanna Strauss. Erza sat down next to them, and opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by Natsu, who came crashing into the seat Erza was sitting on, effectively breaking it, making Erza fall onto her back.

Gray cowered back in fear, slinking behind a pole, attempting miserably to hide himself. Natsu was crawling away, hypothetic tail drooping. He had just noticed how her eyes weren't scarlet like they usually were; they were crimson; bloody red. He scampered away, but was blocked by the one and only Titania, who had somehow suddenly appeared in front of him. Natsu let out a very manly squeak and bowed his head, waiting for certain death.

"Face Erza, head up! That is MAN!" Elfman roared comically.

 _Half an hour later_

Natsu was nursing his severely battered head, groaning and sulking all the while. Gray was currently in the bead across from him, sitting up and looking around dazedly.

"What happened? And why is the room rainbow with unicorns flying around?" Wendy smiled comfortingly.

"I think it would be better for you to not know, Gray-san." Wendy said lightly. Juvia ground her teeth angrily from behind a bed.

"It seems that Juvia has another love rival."

The roughly hewn sack that was currently sitting next to Lucy, who was still peacefully sleeping, twitched. It started to move around more and more, which attracted many weird looks from other passengers. But they shrugged it off, rubbing their eyes and falling asleep.

A strange creature burst from the sack, a small, blobby slimy creature. Lucy didn't show any signs of waking, and the thing slid, making a repulsive squelching noise, onto Lucy's lap. Still Lucy did not make a move to wake, instead groaning and burying her face into the sofa-like seat, mumbling stuff about a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. The blob made its way further up and up till it reached Lucy's shoulder. It slid down her arm and expanded itself, until it basically covered her whole arm, from Lucy's wrist to shoulder. Lucy sighed and lifted her other arm to rub her eyes, startling the green creature.

By the time Lucy opened her eyes, the creature had disappeared, and no-one knew about the peculiar event that had occurred in the train.

The creature had successfully executed its purpose.

 **Was that enough to deserve a review? Huh? Pleas with cherries and sprinkles on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peeps! I am back! With, of course, another chapter of… *drum roll***

 **Turn Your Head!**

 **And our lovely guest today is…**

 **Happy!**

 **Happy: Hey, IsolatedWilderness where's that fish you promised me? *pouts***

 **IsolatedWilderness: *Sweat drops* *Faces audience* Now guys don't be mistaken, I most definitely did not bribe him to come here! That fish was… never mind!**

 **Happy: I'm gonna call Natsu if you don't give me a fish! Gimme a fish!**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Okay, okay. But first, do the disclaimer! Or else… you won't get the fish.**

 **Happy: No! Give. Me. The. Fish. NOW!**

 **IsolatedWilderness: Hey, Happy. You know that one time I met Lucy; she taught me how to do that Lucy Kick of hers?**

 **Happy: Aye! *Realizes what she said***

 **IsolatedWilderness: LUUUCCCYYY KIIICCCKK!**

 **Happy: You're just as mean as Lushi! *Disappears in the sky***

 **IsolatedWilderness: *Dusts hands off* Well, I guess I will have to do the disclaimer then. I don't own Fairy Tail, and I never will. *Sobs***

 _Chapter 4- Small, blobby, slimy creatures_

Lucy jerked her head up. She gazed around the room blearily, rubbing her eyes. She then saw the doors- closing. Lucy made a mad dash towards it, barely squeezing through to the other side.

"That was close." She sighed. "Hey, wait a moment. MY REWARD!" Lucy stared at the receding silhouette of the train angrily.

"Too late to go on another job, and my rent money is due tomorrow… what am I going to do?" Lucy shook her head. "Late night job it is then. Without Natsu, of course, since that blockhead is probably sleeping. What about my beauty sleep?" She wailed.

Lucy trudged back to the guild, not surprised when it was quiet, except for the occasional drunken groan from Cana. She sullenly went to the quest board and looked for another job.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane said. "Why are you looking for a job this late? And what about that other job you had?"

"I left the reward jewels on the train… and my rent is due tomorrow. So I have to go on another job." Lucy replied.

Mirajane patted Lucy's back.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll work out." She said kindly.

"This one please, Mira." Mirajane recorded it in the book.

"Good luck, Lucy."

 _At Lucy's apartment_

"I wonder when Lucy's gonna come back. That weirdo is probably lost somewhere. Huh, Happy?" Natsu said, sprawled on Lucy's pink bed comfortably.

"Aye!" Happy said, curled up next to Natsu.

"Whatever, she'll come back. Let's sleep!" Natsu yelled, spitting flames out.

"Lucy will be mad if you burn stuff again in your sleep." Happy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares?" Natsu said, drifting off to dreamland.

Happy followed his lead, dreaming about infinite fish and Charla.

 _Lucy_

Lucy went to the train station, wistfully imagining Natsu next to her. Wait, wait, wait. Back up there. She did _not_ imagine Natsu just then. No way. It wasn't as if he would return the… feelings she harbored for him anyways, so she should quit dreaming and get to reality. He was the densest person she knew. Natsu wouldn't even notice the secretive glances she sent his way, or how her eyes shone like diamonds when Natsu slung his arm over her shoulders. She would always push him away, but in truth she craved his touch. But… if she pushed him away, did that mean she didn't like him? No, Lucy was certainly falling for Natsu. Was she denying it? Yes, that was probably right. Lucy was afraid that she would be hurt again, the pain of being left alone and shunned, had yet to go away. Love was _so_ confusing. So… she knew she loved him, but was still denying it?

Lucy dusted her hands off. That job wasn't too hard, only consuming a bit of her magic power. She was walking back to the train station, when a jolt of pain tore through her body. She gasped in surprise, looking at her right arm, where she was sure the pain had come from. Lucy nearly fainted when she saw that her veins bulged out, pulsing a poisonous sickly green. She started sprinting to the train station, experiencing stabs of pain that traveled throughout her system. She collapsed on the seat, panting with the effort.

When Lucy reached her apartment, she was tired as if she ran 10 kilometers. Her arm was clutching the arm that was still pulsing an ugly shade of green. She crumpled on the floor, straining her body to try and make it to the empty bed. Lucy's body made a dull thump when she passed out.

 _Next morning, at the guild hall_

"Hey, Gray, have you seen Lucy around today?" Erza tossed the casual question to the unsuspecting Gray, who immediately answered, "No, ma'am."

"Aye, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her either!" Happy interjected, directing his attention away from Charla for once.

"That's strange. Usually she is here around now, is she not? She's late." Erza said. "Gray, go check on her."

"Yes, ma'am." Juvia glared at Erza. "Does she intend to separate Juvia and Gray-sama?"

Erza was waiting patiently when she saw Gray rushing in, supporting Lucy (which was basically carrying her) into the guild. Erza ran towards them.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"I found her lying on the floor. Look at her arm, Erza." Erza did as he said, and gasped. Wendy went over to them, wanting to see what the ruckus was about. She had the same reaction as Erza, a shocked gasp. Wendy immediately started to work her Sky magic on Lucy, illuminating her arm with a ghostly but calming blue. Gray, meanwhile, had gone to where Makarov, or Gramps, as they called him, was sitting. He pulled Makarov's arm as they made their way to Lucy's limp body.

"I know what's wrong with her. Get Natsu, now. This is an order." Makarov said sternly.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review! Also, as I said on my other story Let's Play Hangman, I am thinking of doing a crossover between Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail. Though if I do end up doing it, I don't know when I will start, as I am already updating two stories.**

 **Please review about that!**

 **Thank you again for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **there minna! I have a very brand new chapter (Chapter 5) of Turn Your Head with me! And for our guest today…**

 **Levy!**

 **IW: So, Levy I-**

 **Levy: Hey, I don't suppose you've got any good books for me? I've been meaning to read a few about hmm… what was it again? Oh yeah, different monsters in different areas. I thought I could help a bit more when I go on quests, find each monster's weakness.**

 **IW: Err… Levy, I called you here for you to do the disclaimer… and maybe ask a few questions, not give you books.**

 **Levy: You're so mean! Fine. IsolatedWilderness does NOT own Fairy Tail, and never will because she didn't give me any books! Happy now? *pouts***

 **IW: Hai, hai! Now, before I let you go, who do you like? It seemed that in quite a few episodes, you were… affectionate with Gajeel!**

 **Levy: Geez! Don't be so outright! No-one's listening right?! *whispers* I do like Gajeel.**

 **IW: Squeal! I knew it!**

 **Levy: Hey, snap out of it! Are you okay? *waves hand in front of face***

 **IW: Huh? No! Was it just my imagination?**

 **Levy: I don't know what you're talking about, but you were yelling stuff about GaLe, whatever that is.**

 **IW: NOOO!**

 _Chapter 5- What happens when your magic gets drained_

"I know what's wrong with her. Get Natsu, Now. This is an order." Makarov said sternly.

"Hai!" Erza ran off, towards Lucy's home. As she ran, she muttered things to herself, about how that idiot always slept in so late. But in truth, she was worried about Natsu. How would he react when he saw Lucy in such a condition? No doubt he would zip out of the room, trying to find whoever did this, assuming that someone actually did do this. There was always the possibility that she was attacked by a monster and ended up like this. Erza cursed herself for not being there for Lucy. Was this was nakama did? Leave their friends behind to do a job? Speaking of that, why didn't Lucy come with them in the first place? Team Natsu was one consisting of Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy _and_ Lucy. So… why didn't she come with them? Erza frowned usually she remembered everything, having impeccable memory. But when she tried to remember the time when Natsu picked a job, everything was cloudy and vague. She couldn't really remember what happened that day, and it annoyed her to no end. Erza urged herself to calm down. It was just a coincidence, nothing important. No-one is perfect, and so what, if she couldn't remember one day?

Erza shook her head. She then noticed that she had slowed to a walk and began to run again. She soon reached Lucy's home, slightly chuckling as she imagined Natsu lying on Lucy's bed, still in dreamland. But that soon ceased as she remembered Lucy, panting and sweating bullets. Erza clenched her teeth, vowing to find out who did this.

When Erza arrived at Lucy's room, (don't ask about how she got in) she found Natsu, as expected, sprawled out comfortably on her bed. Erza kicked him on the leg, and he bolted up.

"Huh? What? Is there a fight?" Natsu yelled. Erza grasped his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the house and into the streets. By then Natsu was fully awake but was still being dragged along by Erza. She shoved Natsu into the guild hall and presented him to Makarov.

"Wendy. How's it going?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help Lucy-san! I'm sorry!" Wendy rushed.

"That's okay Wendy. But tell me, what's wrong with her?"

"A-ano, it seems that Lucy-san's arm turned green because there is a creature draining her magic out of her body." Wendy stuttered.

"What?!" That remark was made by Natsu, who had apparently been listening to Erza's and Wendy's exchange. Erza sighed.

"Natsu, Gray found Lucy in her room, lying on the ground, unconscious. And as you heard right now, there is a creature draining her magic out of her body. We don't know how to help her, because even Wendy can't do anything." Erza explained.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy interjected.

"Can't you just get that old lady who lived in the woods?" Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"OH YEAH!" This was shouted by everyone who was currently listening, which was basically everyone in the guild. Instantly jabbers filled the room.

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"It was so obvious!"

"Does that mean that Natsu is smarter than us? No way!"

"Flame for brains finally thought of a good idea, for the first time in his idiotic life." This snide comment was from no other than Gray.

"Jet get Porlyusica, now!" Makarov yelled over the din. Jet nodded in agreement and zipped off, leaving nothing behind but dust, and a glass of beer that was about to land on his head.

Jet shuddered as he raced through the woods. From what he heard this 'Porlyusica' is super scary and hates humans though she is one also. He was about to open the door to the house where the lady lived, when it opened by itself. Jet scratched his head. He looked around the house. Now where was-

He was cut short by a broom which whacked his head harshly, making Jet shout in surprise. He then saw a pink-haired lady, definitely Porlyusica.

Porlyusica sniffed, hitting the broom against her palm.

"Why are there always dirty humans in my house? Get out, NOW, you filthy human!" She yelled, waving the broom around like a madwoman.

"Wait! Our friend in our guild, Fairy Tail, she's got this weird thing in her body, precisely her arm, which is sapping her magic away! Please help her!" Jet shouted, dodging the broomstick. The waving ceased.

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Lucy; you helped her in the Grand Magic Games. She's got blonde hair and is friends with-"Jet was interrupted by Porlyusica.

"I know who she is! You don't need to describe every little tidbit to me! Now shut up and leave! I will be following shortly." Porlyusica once again jabbed her broomstick at poor Jet, who happily left, thankful to be away from Porlyusica. Jet shook his head as he sprinted back to the guild to inform Makarov.

As soon as Jet entered the guild hall, he noticed that Lucy wasn't where she was before. He assumed that they had moved her to the infirmary. Makarov raised his head to look at Jet.

"Well?" Makarov questioned.

"She's coming now." Jet answered.

Just as if waiting for that sentence, Porlyusica came in, wearing a deep scowl.

"Where is she?" Porlyusica never bothered for introductions or things like that. She got straight to the point.

"In the infirmary." Makarov replied. Porlyusica gave a small nod, and headed to the infirmary in the back. She's been there a few times before, and now knows her way. Team Natsu, along with Team Shadow Gear, a reluctant Gajeel and a few other people followed her.

Porlyusica soon set to work, all the while muttering things under her breath. When she was halfway through concocting a remedy for Lucy (How did she even get the ingredients?), she abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Someone voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I can't make a cure for this. I can only give the girl a potion for replenishing her magic power quickly, and one for stopping the magic that is flowing out of her as much as possible. I can't cure everything, you know."

"W-what? You have to!" Natsu bust out. Erza and Gray nodded in agreement, but Porlyusica merely sniffed.

"I don't _have to_ do anything. I am doing what I can, and you'd best respect that unless you want me to just leave the girl like this!" Porlyusica said in a warning undertone. Natsu clenched his fists in anger and annoyance, suppressing the overwhelming urge to punch the pink-haired lady. Erza looked mildly annoyed, as did Gray, but she was too worried about Lucy to care about the tension that was thick in the air. Porlyusica turned back around and started brewing the potions again.

"What are you still doing in here? Get out, get out, get out! Hurry up!" Porlyusica forced them out of the room and dusted her hands off.

Around fifteen minutes later, Porlyusica had finished the potions and was about to pour it into Lucy's mouth, when Natsu stood up, entered the Infirmary, and walked over to Lucy's side.

"I'll do it." Porlyusica looked at him, and saw his forlorn and worried face, and relented.

"Fine." Porlyusica handed him the first of the two potions. Erza noticed Natsu's mood and quickly ushered a confused Gray out. Porlyusica huffed, but complied with Erza's silent request and followed suit. Natsu didn't notice anything and concentrated on gently opening Lucy's mouth and pouring the potion's contents into it. When he finished, he grabbed the next potion and mimicked what he did before. Uncharacteristically, Natsu set the bottle down gently. He raised a hesitant hand before lowering it onto Lucy's silky blonde hair.

Natsu surprised himself at this motion. What did he just do? But it seemed so natural, so… _right_. Natsu felt warmth spread from his fingers, and the pleasant feeling traveled up his arm, until it reached his heart. He shivered, but not out of fear. He repeated the motion. Natsu cocked his head to the side, not understanding the emotion that he was feeling right now. What was it? This warm, fuzzy feeling that spread throughout his entire being, soul and heart.

From outside the door, a certain female, giggling, white-haired, blue-eyed person with the first name Mirajane watched this scene with hearts in her eyes.

 **Well? Pretty long chapter, no? Thank you to everyone who either reviewed, followed or favorited!**

 **What will happen to Lucy?**

 **And what will happen to Natsu and Lucy's relationship?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there minna! I am back… with another chapter of 'Turn Your Head' and our guest Gildarts!**

 **Now, before I begin. I would like to say how thankful I am for everyone's reviews! It lets me know that people are actually reading it! So, I really really appreciate them! Thank you minna!**

 **Gildarts: *scratches head* You know, I'm not very good with this kinda stuff… besides, I have to go see my little Cana-chan! *stars in eyes***

 **IW: You can go see her after this. Now- HEY! Don't touc-**

 **Gildarts: Whoops. Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to use my Crash magic!**

 **IW: *Clenches teeth* If you do that one more time…**

 **Gildarts: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please forgive me! *attempts to run***

 **IW: Nope, you aren't going yet. *reaches out and pulls him back* So, are you going to say it yet?**

 **Gildarts: IsolatedWilderness does not own Fairy Tail because she is too scary!**

 **IW: *murderous aura gathers* What did you just say? *punches palm and fist together***

 **Gildarts: Nooooooo! I'm too young to die!**

 _Chapter 6- The matchmaking demon strikes again_

Recap from last time:

From outside the door, a certain female, giggling, white-haired, blue-eyed person with the first name Mirajane watched this scene with hearts in her eyes.

Mirajane Strauss gathered the mountain plates on around 10 trays and stood up, balancing it on a practiced hand. She giggled as she imagined what would happen in the room. Mirajane silently opened the door with her free hand, cringing as she heard the hinges groan. But she soon brightened as she noticed that Natsu, even with his heightened dragon slayer senses, did not pay any attention to her. The fire dragon slayer was enraptured by Lucy, and Mirajane suppressed the urge to giggle like there was no tomorrow. She set the tray down quietly on the table that was nearby Lucy's bed, and made to exit. As she turned around to close the door, she reached out.

Natsu heard a _click_.

The guild stared at her curiously, wondering as to why Mira had locked the door with Natsu still inside. Said barmaid just placed a finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet. They immediately knew that nothing could stop the Demon Mirajane when she was in her 'Demon Matchmaker mode'. Happy, like the stupid, annoying, dense cat he was, just tilted his head. Then, right when he was about to open his mouth to yell, a blur rushed at him and covered his mouth. As Happy's spinning eyes cleared, a Mirajane in her Take Over: Satan Soul form was revealed.

"You will not make a sound. Understand?" Happy couldn't do anything but nod, too scared to even say his catch phrase "Aye.". Mirajane smiled approvingly, making Happy squeak and pass out. Wendy took the blue Exceed over to her and Carla's table. They watched him for a few seconds, shaking their head while smiling at how Happy mumbled about ten thousand fish.

 _Inside the infirmary_

Natsu stared at the door, then at the tray, then back at the door again. He was confused, to say the least. What the hell was going on? First someone leaves him food- Natsu broke off his train of thought as the holy word registered in his brain.

Food.

 _Food._

Natsu leaped up and sprinted over to the table. He painstakingly took some of the plates off the trays and set them down. Then, he started to eat.

Bits of food flew everywhere, splattering on the walls and floor as Natsu ate noisily and messily, somehow narrowly missing the blonde's bed. Natsu cleaned off around ten plates of extra spicy fire chicken, and went to work on his eleventh.

Mira leaned her ear against the wooden door, eagerly listening for any progress on her favorite couple in Fairy Tail. She hoped for some major advancement, like Natsu confessing his love for Lucy. Oh, and Lucy accepting his love. Mira sighed in expiration as she remembered how dense he was. Maybe he didn't love Lucy at all? No, Mira had to have more faith in the Nalu couple! Mira promised herself that she would work even harder on them. As Mira was thinking deeply, a flaming fist punched through the space that was right next to her head. Mira nearly yelped in surprise and jerked her head off the door. She heard an 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon', that was dampened by the door. As another punch went straight through the door, Mira could hear each yell clearer and clearer. More punches followed up, and soon the door was visibly sagging. Mira squeaked and moved away. A 'Roar of the Fire Dragon' could be seen throughout the guild hall that day, along with a few charcoal black figures that had been caught in the cross-fire.

As soon as Natsu stepped outside, Gray ran at him. They clashed heads, before Natsu pulled away for some reason.

"Bwahahahaha! Ice freak, your body! It's all black!" Natsu yelled in between laughter. He rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Gray clenched his teeth in annoyance and anger. The Ice mage lunged at the Fire dragon slayer and started a fistfight. As usual, everyone joined in and the guild hall was absolutely trashed.

Erza was casually eating her beloved strawberry cheesecake, observing the fight with slight annoyance. The Re-equip mage sighed, before standing up.

"I guess I will have to stop the fight again." At that sentence, all movement ceased as the people in the fight stared at her. Then, they all dispersed and went back to what they were preciously doing. Gray and Natsu were left alone, still oblivious to the silence that had settled over the guild. Finally Gray looked away from Natsu and noticed the eerie quiet. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Erza looming over him.

"Um… Natsu!" Gray hissed under his breath, poking the pink-haired- sorry, _salmon-haired_ boy. Said boy turned around slowly and met the flaming eyes of an enraged Titania. Natsu squeaked and quickly slung his arm over Gray's shoulders. Gray copied this action, and they both trembled at what might happen to them.

"Uhh… we are best friends?" Natsu and Gray trailed off. Erza's arms sneaked around, her hands stopping behind their heads. Then, their skulls crashed together, and the two troublemakers fell to the floor in a daze, their eyes spinning.

"Is the guild supposed to be blue? Or spinning?" Natsu mumbled, before muttering incoherent words.

"Yeah. Why is the cup talking?" Gray said shakily.

Both of them passed out.

Lucy tossed and turned in the bed, muttering and mumbling words so soft that even a highly trained dragon slayer would have to strain their ears to hear. Her body curled up in bed, shivering uncontrollably. Wendy, who had re-entered the room after Gray and Natsu passed out, sat on a stool that she had positioned next to the Celestial mage. The Sky dragon slayer wore an anxious face, presumably worried for Lucy's well being. After all, it was her responsibility as a healer to constantly care for her patients. She placed a small hand on Lucy's forehead, checking if she had a fever. Wendy sighed in relief as she detected no fever, and leaned back on the back of the stool. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked out of the room.

As she left, Lucy's previously motionless fingers twitched, and her warm chocolate eyes snapped open.

 **I would very much appreciate a review for this story!**

 **Anyways, I have nothing to say, so… yeah…**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Turn Your Head

 **Hello, minna! Now, before you start throwing stuff at me, let me explain!**

 **So the computer broke down, and in result, I lost my files which were on their. And no, I didn't have any backup. Stupid of me, right? Baka IW! So anyways, I got the laptop now, so everything is fine! Yay! And now, this is chapter 7 of 'Turn Your Head'! Hope you guys like it!**

 _Chapter 7- What in Earthland is Nalu?_

Recap: So Mira's matchmaking senses are tingling! Also, Lucy is alive and kicking! Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn! What will happen to our beloved Lucy and Natsu?

The morning sunlight streamed in through the window, directed at Lucy's face. She stirred blearily. Lucy's warm chocolate eyes snapped open, and she blinked confusedly. She sat up, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain travelled through her frail body. She remembered what happened and she whipped her head around to stare at her right arm. Her arm was still a sickening green, but the colour had slightly faded. This, hopefully, meant that the creature was weakened and couldn't drain her magic as fast as before.

 _It's like a cold, Lucy. It's gonna go away, just like any other._ Lucy told herself. She gingerly slid off the bed and took a shaky unstable step. She forced herself to walk, and to not collapse. _Stay strong, Lucy. For my nakama, I won't- can't burden them._ She thought, pushing the infirmary door open. Instantly, Natsu heard the sound and looked at her. She offered a hesitant grin and waved. One second later, a pink blur was hurtling toward her at an inhuman speed.

"Oof! Ouch, Natsu. A little softer." Lucy said, patting his back. Natsu's arms were wrapped around her in a hug. She felt warm and safe and protected inside his armed, like he would save her every time she got hurt. Natsu was her saving grace. She pushed him away to get a good look at him.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" She asked concernedly.

"Me?" He huffed, fire accidently trailing out from his mouth. "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that! You were just- just _there_ , all limp and not moving, and I was so worried! I- I wouldn't know what to do if you had… died." Natsu burst out. He stroked Lucy's hair.

"Oh, Natsu. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! I'll be right here, beside you, following you every step of the way!" Lucy reassured him.

"Uh, what way? Where are we going?" Natsu questioned obliviously. _Way to ruin a moment Natsu._ Lucy thought. But in reality: "It's just a figure of speech, Natsu! Don't mind it!"

"Wow, Lushee's so weird, even when she just woke up!" Happy interjected. Lucy's face turned red from anger and raised her arm to hit her, but she cringed at the pain that travelled through her body. She dropped her arm and held it cautiously.

"Guys, don't get her riled up when she just woke up. Lucy, Porlyusica told me to tell you to not strain yourself for a week, at the very least. You should listen to her." Erza said to them. Natsu looked down, hiding something behind his back. Lucy smiled in relief.

"That's great! Because I really wanted to have a nice, long soak after staying in a bed for so long." Lucy said, already heading out to her house. Natsu just hurried off somewhere, still holding something in a way so that no-one could see what it was.

"OI! Charcoal brain! You forgot your-" Gray called out to the retreating figure of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You keep it. I don't care." Natsu said dully. That shocked everyone in the guild. One, he didn't fight with Gray for calling him names, and two, he wasn't cheerful at the fact that Lucy just woke up. Gray tilted his head in curiosity. Now what could get him so down at this time?

Natsu walked outside the guild, looking down at the floor. He gave a despondent 'bye' to his friends and went on the way to his house. He crumpled the paper he was holding in his hand, not out of anger but sadness and disappointment. He dropped it and started to stride away, not looking back.

The job request was left in the dust, Natsu disappearing around the corner.

Back at the guild, the book where Mira recorded the job and who was taking it was left open. In one column, it said: 'Natsu and Lucy'. The date recorded next to it said: 19/2. Today.

Lucy walked on the edge of the river on the way back to Strawberry Street, keeping her arms out for balance. She put one foot in front of the other, and waved to the boatmen who shouted at her to be careful. She stepped off the edge and entered her house, making a beeline to her bathroom. She turned on the taps for her bath.

She relished the water running down her body, rubbing her still green arm. Lucy wondered when it would go away, because she really wanted to start going on jobs again. And in particular, she wanted to see Natsu. She just couldn't get enough of his loud, warm aura that he radiated. He lit up her otherwise dull home and made her happy. She stayed in the bath for a good, long soak before scrubbing her body and washing her hair. She twisted the taps off when she was finished. Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and entered her room and began to get her clothes, when she saw a horrible sight. Happy, the flying, blue, annoying cat was raiding her fridge for fish. She instinctively looked around for the salon-haired Dragon Slayer but to no avail, she couldn't see him. Happy saw that and said, "Why? Oh, Natsu. He's still at home. Do you miss him already?"

Lucy's face went tomato red at that last question. "N-no. Why would I? I saw him just then." She cursed herself for stuttering. Happy smirked when he heard her.

"You liiiiiikkkkeee him! Admit it, Lushi!" Happy rolled his tongue. Lucy glared at him with extra effort. So in result, Lucy was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Happy would be rotting in the Underworld right now, impaled with daggers.

But his words made Lucy think again. Did she really like him? As in, _like_ like? Or…love…? She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. But Lucy knew that that thought would be circulating her head for a long, long while. She just couldn't accept the idea that she, Lucy Heatfilia loved Natsu Dragneel. It just… didn't make any sense, whatsoever. She couldn't comprehend it.

Lucy thought of the things Natsu had said to her before. The first thing she thought of:

 _'_ _Luce, you're so weird!'_ 5 arrows lodged in her stomach, anime-style. It bore a sign that said '5 points'.

 _'_ _You're fat, Luce! But never mind that! Buy me fire chicken!'_ 10 more arrows were planted in her stomach. '10 points'. She fell on her knees.

 _'_ _I-I never knew Luce wore that type of underwear!'_ '20 points'. She face planted on the floor, clutching her hair. _Arghhhhh! How could I stand that idiot, much less like him?!_ She screamed mentally. **(A/N: The things that Natsu said to Lucy are stuff I made up, but I made them up hoping it was similar to the normal stuff Natsu says. The last one is adapted from when Happy, Erza, Gray and Natsu saw the shocking pair of Lucy's underwear.)**

Happy gazed worriedly at her. "Are you okay, Lushi? You aren't sick or anything?" He questioned. And to add on to the embarrassment, she remembered that she was only in a towel in front of Happy.

She yelled, "Get out of my house, you baka, annoying neko!" Happy squeaked in surprise and fear, "Aye, sir!" He instantly activated his wings, Aera, and zoomed out of the kitchen and through the window, heading for Natsu's house. Lucy sighed in relief before making her way to her wardrobe. She took pyjamas out and slipped them on. She then retired back to her bedroom, too tired to make a very late breakfast. She was unusually exhausted after a relaxing bath, but she shrugged it off and just slumped into her plush bed. She snuggled into the sheets and turned her body to the side. She closed her eyes and buried herself into the warmth, wrapping her arms around the pillow. Lucy opened her eyes when she felt the source of warmth, a.k.a the pill- NATSU?! Lucy's eyes opened freakishly fast and stared at the blob of salmon hair and the tell-tale clothes. She wiggled backwards swiftly and was off the bed in an instant. The Fire Dragon Slayer murmured something like, "Ha, beat that, Ice Princess!" and Lucy's scowl softened but still remained. After all, Natsu could be cute sometimes like this. She laid down next to Natsu again but was careful enough to maintain a big enough space for privacy. She reached out with her poisoned right arm, too focused on Natsu to feel the small jolt of pain, and stroked his hair. Natsu's hair was surprisingly soft and was still spiky. Lucy thought she should really ask how he managed that. No human should be able to keep his hair spiky for this long. Seriously, what kind of gel did he use? It was inhuman. Natsu really was the complete pack of inhuman things. Inhuman hair, strength and… cuteness… She blushed as she thought of that, but still carried on caressing his hair. She ran her slim fingers through the strands and repeated the motion.

Natsu snored in his sleep, abnormally loudly but Lucy ignored it. She watched him smile and punch the air occasionally, and laughed quietly. Natsu fell still, and all of his motions stopped. She could understand now why she could like him. At times like this, she could imagine Natsu as a mature and responsible person, not like the wild and hyper kid she knew. Lucy patted his hair one more time before letting her arm fall onto the side of her body and going to sleep.

 **The Nalu is real, folks! I have to admit, this chapter was a bit uneventful but still, the Nalu! Three cheers for Nalu!**

 **I will still be updating really slowly but I just wanted to say that I wasn't abandoning this story! Please review!**

 **Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

Turn Your Head

 **Hiya, minna! Its been a bit long since I updated this story, (I think…) so I apologize for that. Gomenasai! So, anyways, I have for you, a very brand new chapter of 'Turn Your Head'! I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, please leave a review!**

 **And tell me if I have any spelling/grammatical errors. Have fun with the Nalu, peeps!**

 _Chapter 8- Help!_

Lucy bit her lip subconsciously in her sleep. Natsu wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare, because that was something that he couldn't save Lucy from. Well, he could shake her awake, but then he wouldn't get to see her sleep any more. Wait, let's reiterate that. He wouldn't be able to see her serene, peaceful sleeping face any more. It calmed him, seeing Lucy so peaceful. Natsu rubbed his eyes tiredly. Right now, it was 5:45 a.m., and he was very cranky, which even Lucy couldn't help with.

Natsu had woken up to a very furry morning, with Happy's fur pressing into his face. He had bolted upright, pushing the blanket halfway off Lucy's body, and remembered where he was. Lucy's apartment, Lucy's room, Lucy's bed. He blushed slightly, and rubbed his eyes, ridding himself of sleep. Natsu stood up and carefully laid the blanket back to its original position, just without his body. He placed Happy next to Lucy in his place and stroked Lucy's hair softly. His eyes caught the sight of her hair sprawled out messily and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her golden hair gleamed in the morning sun, and Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. He shook his head and scolded himself.

 _The Ice Freak's stupid pervert tendencies are rubbing off on me! I swear, when I get to the guild, imma bash 'im up! Oh wait, I used a big word! Lucy's gonna be so proud of me when I tell her I used 'tendencies'. She'll have to treat me to fire chicken._

He grinned wolfishly at the thought of eating fire chicken. Drool already formed at his mouth and he imagined the spicy delicacy. Natsu made to wake Lucy, but she had already sat up. She groaned as the sunlight streamed into her eyes, stunning her momentarily. She still didn't move her right arm that much, scared that it would hurt if she strained it.

Natsu noticed that sadly, and thought back to last night. He had stormed off angrily because he couldn't go on a job with Lucy. That reminded him of the requester. The poor woman probably was waiting anxiously for a mage's arrival. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't allow an innocent to get hurt because he failed to recruit another person. That would be stupid. On the other hand, this day was another chance to hang out with Lucy. No, he would go on the job. It wasn't like him to leave people hanging.

Natsu whispered to the Celestial mage, "I have to go really quickly, I'll be back as soon as possible." Lucy just stared at him through sleepy eyes, not really processing his words. He grabbed Happy who lurched awake, and leapt out the window.

"At least go out the door like a normal person!" Lucy yelled after him, fully awake.

"Doors are for people with no imagination!" He shouted back. Lucy smiled. She closed the window and locked it for good measure, so that Natsu couldn't come in through it. Her small smile disappeared and instead she wore a frown on her face. Why did Natsu leave in such a hurry? It was really out of character of him to wake up that early and go somewhere. He wasn't… visiting anyone, was he? For some reason, imagining him visiting someone left a pang of envy in her chest. When she envisioned a girl, the envy grew to jealousy. She was startled by this inner outburst. What reason did she have to feel jealous? Lucy had no claim over him. She was only a nakama, partner in crime (jobs) and his friend.

Friend. That word kept on nagging her continuously. She snapped at her mind to stop it, but it persisted and she caved.

What did she want her relationship with Natsu to be? Did she… want to take another step with him?

Lucy imagined her and Natsu holding hands, as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A light blush rose up in his face and she giggled. She let go of his hand and skipped ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He complained. Lucy didn't stop and instead started to run. He determinedly sped up and caught up to her.

"Mou, I can never run faster than you!" Lucy pouted adorably.

"Well, I'll never let you out of my sight. You're too precious to lose, after all." He replied. Now it was her turn to blush, red colouring her cheeks. Natsu smiled cheekily. She hit him playfully in the shoulder, which he grinned even wider at. He pushed her lightly, making her stumble a bit. A few people passing by had a small smile at their antics. She looked away from them, embarrassed at being-

She was shaken out of her fantasy by her alarm clock which was set at 7:30 a.m. She shrugged off her covers and got out of bed. She began to get ready.

Lucy arrived at the guild hall at 8:45 a.m. and had a strawberry milkshake. She was just idly sitting around at the bar, when Erza sidled up to her.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to go on a job?" Erza asked casually. Lucy nodded furiously. She desperately needed jewels to pay her rent, as usual. Erza smirked, expecting this to be her reaction.

"Well, I'll go get Gray while you pick out a job." Erza commanded. Lucy made a beeline to the request board, not wanting to step out of line. She shuddered to think of what'll happen to Gray if he refuses. Lucy reached for a simple job which had enough money for her rent and enough for Erza and Gray. She went on her tiptoes but still couldn't reach it. She went to get a stool which would enable her to get the poster.

 **-MEANWHILE, WITH GRAY AND ERZA-**

Erza strutted over to Gray and smacked him over the head, hard. He rubbed the sore place and lifted his head to glare at the person who did it. He yelped when he saw Erza and immediately disposed of his glare. Even he wasn't foolish enough to wear that expression while facing Erza. He looked up at her resentfully, and asked, "What?" That guild members cringed in pity at his tone. Erza raised her hand again. She slapped him on the back, not holding back. He yelled in pain.

"How insolent. I alert you that I want to talk to you, and you just say, 'What?'?" She _humph_ ed in annoyance. Gray bit back an insult, fearing for his life. She stared at him triumphantly. "We are going on a job. Now." With that, she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the bar where Lucy would meet them. Gray was shouting "OW!" "LET GO!" "SHE'S A MONSTER!" Of course, the last one was in his head, otherwise said 'monster would bash him to a pulp.

 **-BACK TO LUCY-**

Lucy dragged the chair over and stood up on it, wobbling precariously. She blushed when she felt a pair of tell-tale cold hands snake around her waist, which helped her get her balance. Gray smirked mischievously. Juvia ground her teeth in anger when she saw the position they were in.

"Juvia won't let love-rival steal her Gray-sama!" She muttered under her breath darkly. The few people who heard that sweat-dropped, Gray was never hers in the first place.

Lucy had grabbed the poster and Gray let go. An extremely faint blush dusted his cheeks, while Lucy's was aflame with embarrassment. She cleared her throat, smoothing out her skirt. She placed the chair to its original position and walked over to Erza and Gray who was already back there before her. She handed the leaflet over to Erza who examined it closely.

"So it's in the town of Airi, huh. Its six hours by train to there. Good thing Natsu isn't here or else I'd have to knock him out." Erza said, flexing her arm. It almost looked like she enjoyed knocking Natsu out.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go tell Mira and then go!" Gray said. Lucy nodded and Erza walked over to the said barmaid. She recorded the job, date and people taking them. Mira smiled and waved at them. They waved back and raced outside, 'All fired up' as Natsu would say.

 **Sorry guys, I know that was a filler, a boring chapter. But still, there was a bit of Nalu! That counts for something, right? No? Whatever. Anyways, IsolatedWilderness, out! P.S. Please leave a review.**


End file.
